Total Drama: Revamp Island
by Easily Shookt Boy
Summary: New season,new host and new contestants. We are going back to Camp Wawanakwa! 16 new campers fight to win One Million dollars in this whole new season! (Apps closed!) *On hold lol*
1. Application and Intro

**A/N: Hello readers! It's AceSeesYouuu here and as you can probably see,I'm making a story. It's the first story I'm publishing here in but I've published more on Wattpad so this is probs my 6th story? Yeah. Just thought it'd be nice to have a change of websites. So,yeah. I need 16 OC's 8 guys and 8 girls. My OC is in the story but will not be a contestant. Instead he will be the new host. It is not first come first served,okay? I'm very picky. So,make it good and juicy! The app will be down there and in the reviews but first,the intro:**

A young man is seen sitting on a beach chair. He noticed the camera and stood up with a smile. He stood tall,had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt,grey cargo shorts and a pair of black converse.

"Ah,there you are! Hello lovely viewers! Welcome to the new and improved,Camp Wawanakwa! As you all know,this is where it all started. So now this is where we will start again! And since Chris got booted for being too careless,I will be your new host. Ladies and gentlemen,I'm your host Ace Ashford and welcome to this new season of Total Drama: Revamp Island!"

The scene was cut to a clearing with Ace standing in the middle of it.

"Now to celebrate this brand new season,we are choosing 16 new campers to battle for 1 Million bucks. Who doesn't want that,right? So send in your auditions now and get a chance to get in the big leagues! And since the new producers of this show are nice enough,we have decided to give a little prize to the ones who get voted off. Could be money,could be ham. You never know! Again I'm your host Ace,and I'll see you next time for episode 1."

 **So,yep! That's it. What do you think about the intro? Like it? No? Okay then! Sorry it does not meet your standards. Now let's get on with the app! And remember,detail is key. But first,the rules.**

 **1\. You must use this specific app,okay? Just,please.**  
 **2\. Don't let your character be too perfect. I don't want to have to write Mr. or Ms. Perfect.**  
 **3\. One OC per person. Give chance to others,people.**  
 **4\. Be detailed as much as possible. I will only be choosing the best!**  
 **5\. Put #RuleReaderChocolate in the bottom of your app so I know you've read this. It'll give your OC a high chance of getting picked.**  
 **6\. You can put it in the reviews but I prefer PM.**  
 **do not skip anything. Please.**  
 **8\. Have fun with this! Be creative as much as possible! So,see ya!**

 **Here's the app:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Height:**

 **Hair style and color:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Body description:**

 **Everyday clothes:**

 **Sleeping clothes:**

 **Swim clothes:**

 **Formal clothes:**

 **Personality:**

 **Biography/History:**

 **Like:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Yes or no on having a relationship:**

 **Reaction to getting voted off:**

 **First confessional:**

 **Audition tape:**

 **Other things you wanna add:**

 **So,yeah! There ya go! I'll be waiting,okay?**


	2. Little Update

Hi people! Just a quick update on the cast. Little more and we'll be getting this show on the road! I'm already working on episode one. I just need the rest of the cast and I should be able to update by this week. So,remember to enter!

Here are the cast list for the males:

Jordan Carson-The Silent One

Zakary Simmons-The Cool Guy Wannabe

Layne Swift-The Jovial Nerd

And for the females:

Haley Moon-The Canadian Model

Deylanie Jane Valencia-The Free Spirit Party Gal

Alison Dalecrest-The Princess

Viola Chang-The Circus Acrobat

Alex Perish-The Crossdresser

Yup! That's pretty much it! As you can see,I need more males. 5 to be exact. And I need 3 more females. So,hurry up and send in your application! Remember! Love and chocolate rule the earth. Bye~


	3. Lol hi

**Okay,I'm well aware that I haven't updated and done anything,really BUT I do have an explanation. I don't know if you think it's a good one but hey! An explanation is an explanation. So,as you know it's October. Which means for me,it's football season,homecoming and a lot of training. Yes,football training. That means I've been busy and tired so I haven't really had time to update. I am aware that I am not the best at time and schedules and all that stuff. Sorry! I do before I think. Bad,I know. But hey! I'm like halfway done with the first episode! That's good,right? Just lemme get trough football season and then I'll update more,okay? Okay! Bye!**


End file.
